Glory Days
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Matt and Lanny meet up again four years after going away to college in a bar.....will their feelings be unmasked SLASHY...don't like/don't read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is NOT mine. Contains slash(m/m relationships) later one, I mean. It's Matt/Lanny. Has pinchlets of Melina/Oscar, Lanny/Wendy (made up character), Lizzie/Gordo(only a dash)..maybe others when I think about them. Remember, it's made up.except the bet part, that actually happened with me, though not completely (I was the Melina)  
  
Glory Days By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
Introduction..  
  
"Arizona, the only state where it can be 114 degrees and be called normal temperature" said Matt McGuire to himself as he walked into the bar  
  
Matt McGuire was sitting in the Cacti Bar, the local college bar. He sat by the stool and ordered a beer for himself, trying to make sense of it. He dreamed about him again last night, this time it seemed so real, so different. It made his sense of wanting and desire more and more intense. He had to drown out his sorrows somehow, so he came by the bar, which he usually did, though he was with his roommate Evan.  
  
It had been at least three or so years since he graduated high school. He enrolled in University of Arizona on a soccer scholarship, but he did at least graduate with honors. It was quite hard to conceive since he used to be such a troublemaker. Once high school came along, he buckled down. All because of Lanny, his best friend. Lanny motivated him to work harder and succeed the best he could. Lanny was off in the Navy right now. Last time Matt heard, he was stationed in Seattle, or was it San Antonio? Either way, Lanny was far away, and still didn't know how Matt felt.  
  
"Damn, I wish Melina didn't do that to us" said Matt thinking back to his sophomore year  
  
What did Melina do? Find out soon!  
  
Like/Dislike, etc? Let me know, just don't flame..and the title was inspired by the Bruce Springsteen song of the same name. 


	2. THE BET flashback chapter

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire isn't mine. Slash(m/m) Lanny/Matt.so on and so on.complete couplings on part one. This bet actually did kind of happen (it never carried out because my two friends are dorks) I was the part of Melina!  
  
THE BET (dun, dun, dun!)  
  
It was sophomore year when it happened. They were in Study together, along with Melina. Around this time, Lanny had a steady girlfriend named Wendy, while Matt himself, was between girls. Melina seemed to have that little mischief in her eye as she dug through her jeans and found two dollars. Lanny and Matt were just talking a bit. Since freshmen year, Lanny had been talking a little more than usual. But he only really talked to Matt, Melina, Oscar, and Wendy. Matt saw Melina say something to Lanny, though he couldn't make out what he was saying. Soon enough, Melina went up to him as well.  
  
"Hey Matt," she said with a smile "I'll pay you and Lanny two dollars to kiss"  
  
"What?! Are you mad, woman?!" he said shocked "I can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, come on.just one!" she said "It won't kill you"  
  
"If you raise the bet more, maybe I'll consider" said Matt back  
  
"Okay, I'll give you five each.actually, maybe I can bookie this." said Melina jokingly  
  
"Try it!" said Lanny with a smile "I'd like to see how much you can get."  
  
"Just wait and see." said Melina  
  
A few days passed by and Melina ended up with a grand total of one hundred and twenty dollars. Matt was surprised to see his English teacher Mr. Dig to bet twenty dollars on it, which meant ten for each of the boys. Soon enough, showdown was on. They decided to crowd around in Mr. Dig's room to watch it.  
  
"Okay, here are the rules, you have to actually make lip-to-lip contact, you won't get your money until then, and finally; you have to get your picture taken. Don't worry, it won't get yearbook press, I'll make sure of it, I respect you guys too much to do that" said Melina "And these guys better not either, or I'll have to beat them into a bloody pulp..Understand?!"  
  
The others in the room gulped, as Melina smiled sweetly. Melina still had her manipulative side, that was true; but she was a very good friend to the two boys. She gave the nod to commence, and she waited for Matt and Lanny to start the kiss. The two looked at each other and just shyly approached each other, as they whispered their nerves away.  
  
"I can't believe you're going through with this" Matt said to Lanny "I'm not the only one, McGuire..let's just get this done forth" said Lanny back "Okay on the count to three." said Matt "We're waiting" said their friend Oscar with ten dollars in his hand  
  
"1...2....3!" said Matt and Lanny together  
  
Matt and Lanny closed their eyes tightly and their lips met together in a kiss. The kiss started out tightly, out of complete nervousness, but after a while, their lips loosened up. Matt was thinking vaguely 'Wow, no wonder why Wendy likes him so much.' Even with his eyes closed, Matt could feel the cameras flashing. It was as sparks flew between the two teenagers. After, who knows how long, the two pulled apart. It seemed like almost an hour. The two pulled apart looking at each other deeply, stunned at the magnitude of their liplock. Melina stared back in shock and giddiness.  
  
"Wow..that..was a kiss" said Melina "You know what? I'm doubling the amount!" "How long was it?" asked Lanny "About thirty seconds" said Melina as she handed five to each guy "Okay, people, pay up.they went through the effort to pull through with it, now pay up!"  
  
Matt and Lanny ended up getting that money, but no amount of money could compare to the kiss they shared. Since that event, Wendy and Lanny broke up; but not because of that, it was about three months afterwards. Lanny told Matt it was because she was too needy. Matt had finally given up on girls, realizing his own feelings for Lanny, nobody knew though. He swore he thought Melina knew but Melina was all the way in Boston in college, there was no way he could've gotten in touch with her.  
  
'If only you'd show up' he thought  
  
Suddenly, at the door, a African-American man with a Navy suit walked in and was walking towards the bar.  
  
Who's that shady character? Find out next time! Feel free to opinionate! 


	3. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire..never will. Contains SLASH(Matt/Lanny) and mentions of Lizzie/Gordo, Miranda/Ethan, Melina/Oscar. Beer drinking involved.  
  
Chapter 3: Catching Up  
  
As the figure walked in, Matt turned around in his bar stool. The young man had a very familiar face to the twenty two year old. Matt couldn't make out the face in the dark lighting of the room. The figure looked back at him, like he recognized something. The figure walked closer to Matt until Matt realized who it was. Matt gave off a big smile and began to shriek.  
  
"LANNY?!" he said surprised "MATT?!" said the figure back as the he ran towards Matt "How the hell are you?!" asked Matt reaching for a hug "I'm fine, we're stationed in Phoenix now..what about you?" asked Lanny "I'm great..wait, why didn't you tell me?" asked Matt "I tried.your phone has always been busy." said Lanny "I tried to get Melina to tell you, but she's had the same problem" "It's not my fault, my roommate keeps calling his girlfriend in Denver" Matt replied rolling his eyes "Com'on! Have a beer, we'll catch up!"  
  
Lanny and Matt sat down and began to reminisce about their younger years. Matt studied his friend now. He looked, dare he say it, hot. His hair was in a crew cut, his skin looked softer than it ever did. Not to mention, Lanny seemed to get a little more muscular from his Navy boot camp. Matt looked at his best friend and smiled. 'The Navy was exceptionally kind to Lanny' thought Matt to himself.  
  
"It's really great to see you" he said honestly as he patted Lanny's back. "So, how's things been?" "Not bad, I usually keep to myself there" he said "You know, keeping my silent exterior.the usual. So, what's been going on with you?" "Nothing really..it's been quite a year so far though. Lizzie and Gordo finally got engaged after like three years. I remember when they were in junior high, we all knew they'd get together eventually. It took a trip to Italy and some Italian pretty boy" said Matt with a laugh "I heard Miranda and Ethan are dating or something amongst those lines. Lizzie was too excited to make out what she was saying. Their wedding is in about six months. I'm invited to be one of the ushers." "I heard about that, Matt, you don't have to clue me in. I'm one of the ushers" Lanny mentioned "I think Larry became Best Man" "Really? That's good to hear. I think Miranda is the Maid of Honor; but enough about weddings." said Matt "Did you hear about Melina?" "No, what's up with her?" asked Lanny "Well, she's up in Boston studying, right? Well anyways, she was up there one day, I think she was around Fenway Park, I don't remember. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. Guess who it was?" said Matt "Who?" asked Lanny "Oscar!" Matt laughed "Wow..fate is weird" said Lanny  
  
Oscar was their chubby best friend in high school. It had been known that Melina had a crush on the guy. Oscar had responded in kind for a few years, but they never got together. It was a very uncharacteristically that Melina didn't respond but she said she was too afraid to respond to Oscar's feelings, due to shyness. Matt looked at Lanny and they laughed over Melina and Oscar's history or lack thereof.  
  
"So, what else happened?" asked Lanny "Well, Melina and Oscar hung out, caught up, and they realized that they did like each other then, after that they decided to go on a date. Things went well and they've been together for about five months!" said Matt "That's great." said Lanny as he began to reminisce "Remember when Melina bet us to kiss?"  
  
Just then, time seemed to stop for Matt. He was at a crossroads of his conversation. There were two different roads he could possibly take. Each one was more risky of the other. The first was the road of just laughing it off. But, the second road seemed like a sort of fate. Fate brought Lanny here, fate made him go to this bar, fate bought the beer, and now, fate gave him a crossroads. Matt decided to swallow his pride and take chance. He took a swig of his beer and began to talk to Lanny.  
  
"So, Lanny..just wondering..have you found any girls abroad?" he asked somewhat afraid of his friend "Honestly, nobody there has really been one for me. It's as if I haven't found the one yet." said Lanny as he froze and looked like he was thinking.  
  
Matt wished a thousand times he could see what Lanny was thinking. It wasn't like the times before when Matt automatically knew, it was different now. Something made him so clueless to the thoughts that Lanny was thinking. Matt began to curse himself for his lousy questioning, as Lanny spoke up again.  
  
"Matt, why don't we take a bit of a walk.it's getting crowded in here" said Lanny "I'd like that" said Matt as he grabbed his coat  
  
The two old friends walked out of the Cacti Bar, leaving a twenty dollar bill for the bartender. As they walked out, Matt thought to himself 'Either he's really tired of the bar or he's wanting to say something important to me'  
  
What is Lanny going to say? Why did he pause? To be Continued. 


End file.
